Antonia
by FloydKirk
Summary: What if tony stark was a woman? Warnings : Major History Changes AU, non-graphic sagitory rape, undrage drinking/smoking, and infrequent swearing.
1. Prolog

Hello everybody! This is my first Iron Man/Avengers fic! **Please read the prolog. You will be lost without it, because I changed a shit-ton of history. Seriously, it's really important.**

disclaimer : I own nothing. thanks and enjoy!

* * *

-December 9, 1939-

Howard Stark is born.

-July 4, 1940-

Steve Rogers is born.

-1957-

Stark industries is founded, and starts creating weapons.

-1959, WW2 starts-

Technology is slightly more advanced than era-compliant, with the exception of the atomic bomb, which hasn't been created yet.

-1961, America enters war-

Stark industries begins work on supper soldier serum and the atomic bomb.

-1962-

Steve Rogers becomes captain America, Stark industries signs the largest weapons contract in history making Howard his first billion. Isaac Stark dies in the trenches in France.

-April 8, 1965-

Captain America's plane crash. Obidiah Stane is born.

-July 16, 1965-

First atomic bomb ever is tested in the Jemez Mountains in northern New Mexico. Stark industries alone produced the bomb, and sells it to the allies for $20 million USD. Stark makes nuclear missals for the U.S. until 1984. Howard also begins looking for Captain America in the arctic ocean.

-September 2, 1965-

WW2 ends. Maria Carbonell (Later Maria stark) is born.

-January 3, 1968-

Stark industries sends the first permanent privately owned satellite into space, begins construction of the Apollo 11 rocket, and helps NASA design early spacesuits. Howard Stark becomes richest man alive.

-July 20, 1969-

Howard Stark joins Neil Armstrong, Michael Collins, and Edwin "Buzz" Aldrin as the first people on the moon. He signs his name in the dirt, and draws a Stark Industries logo.

-1974-

Howard meets Obidiah Stane.

-1979-

Howard becomes worlds first trillionaire, Obidiah joins Stark industries board.

-June 3, 1983-

Howard meets Maria Carbonell. Construction teams finish Stark Manor in New York City. It holds the record for the largest privately owned home in America.

-1984-

Stark industries launches the Stark advanced orbital lab into space.

-November 19, 1988-

Howard and Maria get married in Paris, France underneath the Eiffel Tower.

-1990-

Howard goes on his last trip to the arctic to search for Captain America, and finds the Tesseract.

-1991-

Stark industries begins preliminary tests on Project Blue Island, attempting to use the Tesseract to power all of Manhattan. The projects fails, leaving the lab without power for three weeks.

-1992-

S.H.E.I.L.D confiscates the Tesseract, and finds Captain America, but unsure how to wake him, leaves him frozen.

-May 29, 1993-

Howard and Maria's only child, Antonia E. Stark, is born.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! This is my first Iron Man/Avengers fic! **Please read the prolog. You will be lost without it, because I changed a shit-ton of history. Seriously, it's really important.**

disclaimer : I own nothing. thanks and enjoy!

I imagine Antoina looking like this ( art/Rooney-Mara-Girl-With-The-Dragon-Tattoo-278421 521 ) without the pearcings, if it helps. Thanks for reading!

* * *

-May 29th, 1993-

A scream shot out in a small private room. A woman lay in the bed there atop the pristine white sheets, her husband clutching her hand.

"Push!" The doctor yelled. A push was all it took to bring Antonia Edwin Stark into the world.

-June 26th, 1997-

She wandered down into the bowls of their mansion for the very first time. The door into the lab was huge, she couldn't even open it herself. It was good that she was so adorable, otherwise Jarvis never would've let her in.

And then she never would've done it.

She sat in the middle of the floor surrounded by little bits and pieces of metal, turning something around in her hands. It was a circuit board, nothing too fancy. It just turned a light on and off. It was extrodanary simply because she built it all by herself.

"Madam?"

"Hmm?"

"I think your father would like to see what you've made."

"Mkay." She said scuffling over to Howard. "Daddy, look." She said handing it up to him.

"Toni, did you make this?"

"Yep. All by myself. Did I do good?"

"Yeah kiddo. You did real good. How bout we put up another workbench in here for you? Would you like that? We could even work together."

"Yeah!"

A week later there was a big red workbench across from Howard's with tiny child-sized tools scattered on top.

-October 3rd, 1998-

Her father launched investigation after investigation, and nothing was found. Not a thing. All the evidence said that Maria Stark threw herself off a cliff.

But even five-year-old Tony Stark knew better. She was pushed, they could tell. But who would want to kill her mommy?

A push was all it took to take Maria out.

-August 8th, 1999-

She had been standing here for about an hour looking over his shoulder. She couldn't bring herself to speak, to interrupt his project. She hasn't gotten much (positive) attention after her had passed.

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you just gonna stand there, or do you need something?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her side of the shop. They stopped in front of something big covered in a black sheet. He scowled.

"I wanna show you this." She said pulling off the cover. There on the low table sat a v8 engine, signed Tony Stark in red paint marker. "Did I do it right daddy?" She whispered as he walked closer and inspected it.

He said nothing as he patted her on the head and walked away.

-February 20th, 2003-

Tony wins the 9th grade science fair easily. None of the other kids had a chance really, even though shes only 10. Then she thinks, no, it's not good enough. Because Daddy isn't smiling at Tony like the other parents are doing with their kids. He's just looking at the board, and turning Tony's adorable robot dog over and over in his large calloused hands, and he's not saying anything at all. Tony wonders what she did wrong, why she's never good enough. When her teacher comes over to take a picture of them, she can't help but glance up at her father, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he will be smiling, and proud of her. But he's not, and the hand on her small shoulder is almost punishing in its grip. Tony thinks that she'll have to do better next time. She can't keep failing.

-November 3rd, 2003-

Tony hates having to go to stupid parties with her dad, but she's almost 11 and Daddy says it's time to start learning to act like a lady. That means sips of wine, and it means chatting pleasantly with the idiots that fill these things, and not running off to build things down in the lab. Tony cannot let her father think that she's weak, or failed again. She cannot afford that. She smiles and nods at everyone that talks to her, and attempts to impress her father's friends.

But she can tell she's failed when Howard looks at her as he leaves the room with a pretty woman, the look in his eyes says it. She wants to scream at him, wants to ask what she's done wrong. But she sits there quite and docile, just as he taught her, in hopes of him telling her she's done good.

"Your dad only has time for the pretty girls, huh?" The man next to her says. She smiles at him, but says nothing as a thought comes to mind. Does that mean she's not pretty? She thinks to herself.

"Jarvis, I wanna go to bed." She whispers behind her after a moment.

"Yes, Madam." He says sweetly back. "Would you like me to run you a bath?"

"No. I want to do it."

"As you wish." He says helping her slip off her shoes and socks. "Will that be all?"

"That will be all Jarvis. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure Madam."

She undressed quietly and looked at her reflection.

-May 29th, 2004-

Jarvis was the only one to remember. She got nothing from her father, and he was hammered by noon.

"What flavor would you like your cake to be this year, Madam?"

"I don't want one this year Jarvis, but thank you." She whispered. "I don't want to have to blow the candles out alone."

"How about we have our own party then, Madam. No one should spend their birthday alone."

"Thanks, Jarvis. Can I help make the cake?"

"Yes, Madam."

"You can just call me Tony, Jarvis. Really, it's okay."

-June 14th, 2006-

She'd just been accepted at MIT, even though she was only 13, and for once her father had decided he gave a shit about her for almost five minutes and decided to have a party.

Not that it was much of a party. He didn't invite any of Tony's friends, for example. Of course, She didn't have any friends other than Jarvis, so maybe that was a moot point.

Still, even though it was a boring-ass affair attended entirely by Howard's drunken friends, it wasn't entirely without merit. There was booze, and he was able to get pretty smashed without anyone taking note. As it turned out, the party wasn't so much for her as it was for people to congratulate Howard on his genius progeny, so she just grabbed a bottle of vodka and retreated to the balcony.

No one missed her.

She settled down in a swing and nursed the bottle, rocking back and forth and looking up at the sky, naming all the constellations she could remember. She pulls her the last cigarette out of her carton and lights it. She sits in the dark obscured by the sweet musk of White Diamonds and the fragrant curl of smoke from menthol cigarettes.

"Aren't you a little young for that stuff?" A gruff voice behind her said.

Tony grimaced. It figured that the first person to notice her would be Obidiah. "Uh, could you not, uh, mention this to—" Pointing to the bottle with her cigarette.

He sat down next to her, placing a hand on her knobby knee. She breathed in his ear, "Your secret's safe with me, Tony, don't worry."

His close proximity was making her uncomfortable, to say nothing of how his hand was creeping up her thigh, when a finger slipped under the red, silky fabric of her dress. Tony wiggled away from him and stood, swaying. "Uh. Maybe I should go to bed." She gestured with the half-empty bottle. "Kinda had a lot to drink."

And she was starting to feel sick.

He stood up, too, grabbing her tinny hand. "Sure. Let me help you, Tony."

He had a certain look in his eyes that she couldn't place, a look she hadn't been on the receiving end of before.

She was so confused, why did he keep touching her? She pulled away. "No, I think I can—"

She was cut off abruptly when he bent down and pressed his mouth to hers. Tony was so surprised that she just stood there, letting him explore her mouth with his tongue for almost five seconds before she pushed him away. "What the fuck?"

"Surely you know what a kiss is Tony." She was completely baffled by what was happening. She was drunk, Stane was here, and she was confused. Beyond confused. Why would he want to kiss her?

But he did. And that was a good thing. Right? His demeanor abruptly changing from amused back to something she couldn't quite place, he took her hand again, rubbing a small circle on her delicate wrist with his thumb. "Want to go up to your room?"

Tony did, desperately. She just wanted to go to bed, go to sleep, pass out, anything to stop the way her head was spinning. She just nodded and flicked her cigarette off the balcony. She let him lead her back to her room, and he took her to bed. But he wouldn't let her sleep. And they did significantly more than just kiss.

And as...weird, and gross, and sick and used as she felt afterwards... She just told herself that was normal. It was her first time, after all, and she didn't know what to expect.

Maybe that's what sex is supposed to feel like?

-August 29, 2006-

Tony was insane. Certifiably nuts. Practically every time James saw her she was building something that nobody had ever built before, starting fights she couldn't possibly win, or running like hell. If she was running looking scared, James got behind her, ready to intercept whatever Tony was running from. If she was running and grinning James stood by for whatever show Tony had cooked up. The kid treated smoke bombs and flares the way other kids treated flaming bags of dog shit and she was the queen of all pranksters. James's favorite was when she rewired the security PA system to a receiver that works with her Stark-Phone and then hid the receiver in an obscure piece of ceiling tile and controlled the overhead music in the student center for three solid days. Tony had great taste in music.

-November 12th, 2007-

"Get drunk and make bad decisions" was practically the Stark family motto. Tony felt legitimately that not all of this could be pinned on her. At least some of it had to be genetic.

"You get drunk too much. You're just a kid, Tony."

"Fuck you. A real friend would support me and my hobbies. They wouldn't judge me for not being as perfect and hot as they are."

"...Um..."

"...Did I say that part at the end out loud?"

"Uh, Tony. I'm not really sure – "

"Of course when I say hot I don't mean, you know, hot. I mean something more like, like, beautiful or fuck – "

"Tony?"

"Gorgeous..."

"Tony?"

"...I gotta go."

"Slow down, tiger. You can let yourself get good and embarrassed later. For now let's try to deal with one crisis at a time. Keep your head bowed over the toilet, okay?"

"You called me tiger."

"Yep."

"Like it. Tiger is a wicked nickname. Seriously kick-ass. Now I need to find a awesome nickname for you. Cool like tiger."

"You do that. Drink this water."

"You're so nice to me."

"How are you getting drunker?"

"I think you mean 'more drunk.' Or is it more drunker?"

"Tony?"

"So fucking nice."

"Yeah, I'm a real sweetheart."

"Nice. Sweet. Like a...pineapple. Ima call you Pineapple."

"Sounds like a wicked nickname to me, Tony the Tiger."

"Sorry I yelled at you, Pineapple."

"No, no. Drink the whole glass. Don't stop."

"Ahaha. Tony the Tiger."

"Yes. Very good. You got it. You're a real genius, Kid."

"Rhodey?"

"What is it Tony? No! Jesus! Don't just drop the glass onto the tile like that! I don't need to start my day dragging you off to an emergency room for stitches."

"I think you're grrrreat!"

"Cute Tony. I don't think you're too bad, either."

-January 16, 2008-

"Call. Now." Rhodey interrupted. He stood with her phone in his hand, looming over Tony where she laid on her hospital bed.

Tony started to object, but James stared her down. And stubborn as Tony was, she was shaken, and Rhodey was sure.

With a resentful glare Tony grabbed her phone, tapping the screen viciously. She settled in as it rang, and Rhodey sat back 's head was tilted down, resting on one fist, broadcasting how much she hated this with every line of her body. Too bad. Her father needed to know she was here.

Eventually there was a faint noise on the other end, and Tony actually seemed to brighten for a second, her head moving up more.. "Jarvis? Hey! How's it hanging?" a pause, and Tony's lips tightened a little. "Yeah. I know. Thanks J." Another pause. "Im in the hospital."Tony drummed her fingers on the nightstand, getting tenser by the second. "I fainted, apparently. I know, I'm sorry J. I'll call you next Tuesday, ok?" She looked like she wanted her phone to explode as she was waiting for Jarvis to give the phone to Howard.

Tony closed her eyes when the next faint voice came up over the receiver. "Hi dad. No, there's no emergency… Fine? Well, I don't know if I'm-" another pause. Tony had the phone pressed hard against her ear with a boney white-knuckled hand, and Rhodey couldn't make out what the voice on the other end was saying. "No. No immediate danger, just-…I know. I know. Work stuff, yeah. Well, I just-… Actually, I'm in the hospital. No, I know you're busy. I know." Tony's eyes opened, and she trained them on the ceiling. Her voice was sounding completely calm, totally casual, even through her breath between words was shuddering and looked painful. Even though her eyes were shining and she looked like he might throw up. "Is that Obi? Do I hear Obi there with you? Put him on, I-…Look, Can I please just-" her eyes snapped shut again as she tilted her head back. She shifted her head, as if trying to relax her neck or throat. "But dad- no, don't- please-" She pulled her phone away from her ear with a sigh.

"See why I don't call?" He pulls her into a tight hug.

* * *

Reveiws are always great! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Please read the prolog. You will be lost without it, because I changed a shit-ton of history. Seriously, it's really important.**

disclaimer : I own nothing. Also, there are quotes from the movies in this.

Thanks to everybody who read and stuff! Enjoy!

* * *

-June 28th, 2008-

Obadiah has sand in his shoes. A few yards farther Tony, clad in a plain black bikini, stands at the verge of the foaming surf, bent over with sand between her toes and edge after edge of seashell passing under her boney hands. In Obadiah's shadow sits a small picnic and Tony's clothes.

Tony looks over her shoulder at him. Obadiah squints into the sun and waves. She waves back with one hand and balanced in her thumb and forefinger there's a rounded shell. "For you." She whispers as she stands in front of him. He pulls her into a tight embrace, and all she can do is hold on.

-July 31st, 2008-

Tony stands with her ear to the thin wooden door to her fathers office.

"Whatever you think your doing with her it needs to stop." She hears her father say.

"I'm not hurting her Howard. She's never said she didn't want to do this." Obidiah says calmly.

"You're not good for her! She's only a child! She can't even make that choice!" Howard sighs hater a long moment, and Tony removes her ear from the door. She walks down Howard's secretary's office where they left her to wait. "Fine. I won't stop her. It would be good for the company, and I know you can take care of her."

-August 9th, 2008-

She twisted the ring around her finger, the single diamond sparkling in the dim moonlight. Obidiah had given it to her. She wasn't sure about it, or really what it had meant. He gave her that look of his again, the one that she could never place, as he slid it onto her finger.

As the night dragged on Obadiah shepherded a sleepy, tipsy Tony up to her bedroom. She'd gotten her hands on Obadiah's drink at some point, and Obadiah had just shrugged and pulled out a second tumbler. He closed the door behind them, and the only light in the room came from the bright green numbers form her alarm clock. The cleaning staff had been in and out while she was away at school, and all of her tools and half-finished projects were neatly organized on her desk in the corner. Obadiah pulled back the corner of the quilt and Tony collapsed on top of it. He knelt on the floor and began pulling off Tony's shoes.

"I can undress myself, you know." Tony complained, half of her words swallowed by a jaw-cracking yawn. She sat up and pulled her sweater off and tossed it to the floor, followed by her jeans that she hadn't even felt like taking the belt out of. In just her t-shirt and underwear, Tony looked vulnerable; her pale, willowy body composed entirely of awkwardly long limbs and pale skin. She pulled off her socks and dove under the covers.

"I know," Obadiah said, "I just like looking out for you. Didn't your dad ever do this kind of thing? Tuck you in, say good night?"

Tony scowled. "A long time ago, when... when mom was still here... Now dad doesn't do anything but work."

Obadiah sat next to Tony on the bed and toed off his own shoes, then threw his suit jacket over the back of a chair. He scratched his beard thoughtfully and sighed. "You're an adult now, so I can tell you this. The truth is, Tony-not everyone is cut out to be a parent. Howard wants to like you, but maybe it's just not meant to be, sweetheart."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked. Her voice crackled in middle of the sentence, and Obidiah moved his hand to the side of her face.

"Come on, Tony. Don't play dumb. Why do you think he was so happy you went off to college so early?" Tony didn't respond, her eyes firmly focused on the ceiling. "I know it's not what you want to hear, but your going to have to learn to accept the hard truths if you want to run the company someday."

For a while, the room was entirely silent save for the electric buzz of the alarm clock on the bedside table. Tony sniffed once, twice, and the next time Obadiah turned to look at her, her cheeks were wet with telltale moisture.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Tony's voice was muffled by the edge of the comforter she was using to wipe at her eyes. "What did I do wrong? I've tried so hard, and I never get anything from him. He doesn't even remember my birthday any more."

"I don't know, Tony. But I like you. I always will."

"Good." A pause. "I love you, Obie." She whispered, felling dirty as soon as the words fell out of her mouth.

Obadiah lifted up the quilt and curled up against Tony's back. He worked his thumbs into the knots of tension at the base of the Tony's neck until she relaxed a little more and leaned into Obadiah's touch. Tony began to drift off and Obadiah changed tactics, running his hands over Tony's body in broad strokes. He leaned his head over her shoulder, and whispered in her ear. "I love you too, Tony."

It was nearly one a.m.-Obadiah needed to be getting home. There was a board meeting tomorrow at eight a.m., and Howard wanted to meet with him beforehand. He carefully disentangled himself from the comforter and kissed Tony goodnight.

-August 27th, 2008-

"What the fuck is that?" Rhodey said pointing at her outstretched hand. "Why in the hell was I not told about this?"

"About what?" Tony said pulling her hand out from Rhodey's. He simply sighed. "Fine, Obie gave it to me."

"Stane?! Isn't he like, forty or something?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So your fifteen Tony! FIFTEEN! He's old enough to have been your dad, and your going to MARRY him?!" He yelled.

"Marry him?"

"It's an ENGAGEMENT RING, Tony! What else would that mean?"

"He didn't ask me to Mary him..."

"You put on the ring, so he probably thinks you want to!"

"Ohh... Fuck."

"Yeah."

"Screw it, why not."

"Why not? Because he's too old for you, creepy, and you didn't even realize you were engaged Tony!"

"I think dad wants me to marry him anyways, so I might as well just go through with it."

"Why don't you just do what you want? He doesn't rule your life, tiger." She wants to say that she doesn't want to disappoint him again like she has her whole life, but she keeps her mouth shut. He makes her feel wrong, and she doesn't want to marry him, but she can't say no.

-January 1st, 2009-

They kiss at twelve like every other couple before he starts pulling at her hand to take her upstairs. She doesn't want to go, doesn't want to feel that sick, used feeling again, but it's not like she can say anything.

"Ms. Stark! Oh, wow! Hey, Tony! Aldrich Killian." A man calls from down the hall. He hobbles over to Tony and extends his hand. "I'm a big fan of your work!"

"Who isn't?" Obidiah says a bit sarcastically, no longer smiling. He tightens his grip on Tony's arm, and pulls her into the elevator.

Aldrich simply smiles."Well, of course. But, my organizations been tracking Ms. Stark's research since she went to MIT." He says as he's moving closer to the elevator door.

"Yeah, we're full." Obidiah says in a flat, final kind of tone. He puts his arm out to block Killian's entrance, but he ducks under Obidiah's arm and comes in.

"Be nice." She whispers as she elbows him in the ribs. "Oh, wow. He made it." Tony says glaring at Obidiah. He sighs and rolls his eyes.

"What floor are you going to, pal?" Obidiah says to him clearly annoyed.

"Oh, now, that is an appropriate question. Floor 28, actually. I've a proposal I'm putting together with myself. It's a privately funded think tank called Advanced Idea Mechanics." He says holding out a business card to Tony, who gives him one of her own cards in return. Stane simply glares until he gets handed one as well.

"Okay, sounds neat." Tony says shoveling the card into her wallet.

"Advanced Idea Mechanics, or AIM for short." He says pointing to a neatly printed logo on his shirt. "Do you get it?"

"I see that, cause it's on your t-shirt." Obidiah dead-pans. She ignores him.

"Oh! Of course!" Akidian nods exasperatedly. "Currently, were working on a repair serum."

"Really? Like Erksine's super serum?"

"Even better." He says as Tony follows him into his room. They stop in the living room with Obidiah trailing behind, and he points at a huge ficus on the coffee table.

"Come on! I thought that was just a theory!"

"Well, it was. If I'm right, we can access the area of the brain that governs repair."

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"And chemically recode it."

"That's incredible. Essentially you're hacking into the genetic operating system..."

"Genetic operating system?"

"Err...of an organism, of course."

"Ohh!" He nods. "Exactly. Yes."

"Wow." She whispers as Obidiah moves to touch the plant.

"Can you..." Killian says looking down a bit.

"What?" Obidiah interrupts.

"Can you not touch my plant. It's not... it doesn't like it. It prefers..."

"It's not like other plants." Tony says pinching the bridge of her nose. He touches it again. "Obie, leave his ficus alone."

"No, seriously don't touch it please."

"So you're starting with plants?" She asks bent over to see the screens, reading all the data.

"For now, yeah. I'm calling it Extremis." He says turned away from the plant, not seeing that Obidiah is pulling off some of the leaves.

"Human application?"

"Exactly! Exactly. It's dentra-degree vitalization."

"It's absolutely revolutionary. Disease prevention, and even regeneration of mutated cells. You could cure cancer with this! It can change the world." They turn around as the plant starts to regrowth some of the leaves that were pulled off.

"Even limb regrowth." He says as they wach the plant, until it explodes.

"This is what I'm working on now, the glitch." He whispers nervously.

"Have you checked the telomerized algorithm?" She asks cocking her head to the left.

"The what?"

"What was that?" Obidiah yells coming back from the bathroom.

"It's just a glitch in my work..."

"It's not going to do it again, right?" He says backing away from it.

"Not as long as people don't touch it..." He whispers, and Obidiah growls. Obidiah leans down and whispers in Tony's ear, then picks her up and starts toward the door. She feels helpless in his grip, and wishes would just leave her alone to work with Aldrich.

"I'll talk to you in the morning." She calls back to Killian. "If I don't see you I'll call you when I get back to my place." She smiles and waves at him, and he waves back.

-February 3rd, 2009-

Tony sighs as she opens her fridge. "Damn it. I have to go to the fucking store!" When she leaves her apartment, there is a man dressed in black and leather waiting behind the door.

"I have a job that you'll love, ." He says in a low, dark voice. She stares at him until he shifts his gaze because he needs to know that she's most defiantly in control here.

"My official consulting hours are every other Thursday between-"

"I don't have the time to stand in a line to meet you." The man says firmly and she grimaces; there are always people who want to meet with her, she never gets to everyone there. "Trust me, you'll be interested in the proposition I want to make."

"Why are you here?" She says, not even letting him introduce himself. Not that he needs to, she already knows who he is. Not that she's supposed to, of course.

"I had intel that said I could find you here."

"You're an asshole, just showing up at my house." She declares as she marches into the lobby of her apartment building with the man still following her. "You do realize that's a major invasion of privacy, right?" She asks him as they get out to the street.

"No more than you hacking our systems."

"Thats different." She says with a small laugh. "Took you long enough to figure it out."

"No, it took me a long time to figure out what to do with you." He says as she laughs at him again, buttoning up her coat. "You know who I am." He says as they walk into Walmart.

"No shit director Fury. You think I wouldn't have called the cops or something if I didn't? I've read all of Howard's papers, it was interesting to know what he was doing when he wasn't home." She says picking up a can of Spaghetti O's and putting them in her basket. "So what the fuck do you want, I've got shit to do if you haven't noticed."

"We need a new HQ for S.H.I.E.L.D. -"

"When exactly did I become an architect?"

"A mobile HQ. We need it to be able to house around a thousand people, and have room for supplies, equipment, and transportation. Plus, it needs to fly and be nearly invisible. Interested yet?" She sighs, already having hundreds of ideas in her head.

"What is this, a James Bond movie?"

"We can, and will fund everything you could possibly dream of." He adds.

"That's nice. Might be fun." She says, sounding amused. "Time frame?"

"The sooner the better."

"Just what I like to hear. I'll take it. Expect first draft blueprints in two weeks." She thinks that surprises him a bit because he flinches and then blinks. She gives herself a point for that.

"I will." He says.

"Just don't invade my house again, asshole. I have a question, though." She calls to him as he's leaving, her words firm. Fury nods, looking as impassive as always, but she can tell he won't do that again. "Why not ask Howard? He's worked for you for years."

"We needed the best." He says simply as he turns away, leaving her to her shopping.

-February 13th, 2009-

Tony juggles her schoolwork to get the blueprints done faster - being surprisingly early with projects is always fun because she loves seeing people's faces when they realize she is in fact a genius, not some bitchy rich kid. Fury actually whistles when she spreads the plans out on his desk. "Tell me what you think." She says flopping down in a chair.

"Half this stuff doesn't even exist." He says after a long moment as he fixes his eye on Tony.

"Yet." She says. "You need to think fourth-dimensionally, Fury. Things aren't gonna work with anything current, and I can make it all work." It's the biggest challenge she's ever taken on, and it thrills her to no end.

"I don't doubt that in the slightest." Fury replies, still watching her, but his gaze is different somehow. She can't quite place what's changed, but she thinks it feels like he approves. Tony pushes that thought away, because somehow, she feels as if that's what having a normal father would feel like.

Somehow, the more they interact, the more Tony gets to know S.H.I.E.L.D. From the inside, and gets to know Fury, she feels welcome and it's strange because she's kept a secrete from most of the agency. She enjoys being around them, and loves the challenge that the helicarrier is proving to be. Fury feels like more of a father than Howard ever has, and Tony enjoys every moment. "Why couldn't we have met sooner?" She thinks.

-March 24th, 2009-

"Hello? This is Tony Stark, can I talk to Dr. Killian please?" She says smothly into her phone. "He's at a meeting? Alright, tell him I called. He has my number."

-April 13th, 2009-

"Are you sure you're not trying to do too much, Tony?" Rhodey asks while shes downing her morning coffee.

"No." She says flashing him a smile. "It's so amazing pineapple, I've never felt this good. This is what I've always needed."

"I'm just... I'm just worried, if you... I don't want you to fail, ok. What happens if you fail at something? You've got so much on your plate-"

"I won't fail." She whispers, looking into his eyes. "You know that. I could do twice as much work. I never fail at work stuff. Just, you know, the normal people stuff." Rhodey smiles sadly and pats her on the back.

-May 3rd, 2009-

"Yeah?" She sleepily says into her phone.

"Ms. Stark?"

"Dr. Killian! Finally, I've been trying to call you!"

"I know, I've been... Busy... I was wondering if you're still interested in my project? I need someone that actually knows what there doing instead of the morons I've got working on it now."

"Absolutely!"

"How about we work on it this summer then? I know you've still got school and such."

"Sounds awesome."

-May 22nd, 2009-

As she walks across the stage proudly she scans the crowd. There both here, sitting right in the front row. Obidiah is watching quietly, and her father is not-so-casually taking a drink from his flask.

Nick Fury is there as well, hiding in the back with a single tear coming from his eye as she gives her speech. As she's going to leave, he comes up to her, before Howard and Obie get there, of course. His eyes are dried, not that she knew he was crying. "Top of your class at sixteen. You did a damned good job kid." He puts his gloved hand on her boney shoulder for a minute, and then walks off.

-June 12th, 2009-

"Tony?" Howard calls out in the quiet lab. "Tony, where are you?"

"Over here, I'm changing my oil. What do you need?" She says pushing herself out from under her new car that she bought herself for her birthday.

"I was looking for the ramps for the car, but I guess you've got them. We just got a new missile contract, and I'm busy with something important. I need you to design it." He says handing her a manilla folder marked 'Jericho missile'.

-July 14th, 2009-

"I need you to go test it. The military asked me, but you built it so you go." Howard says to her without even a simple hello. He sighs when she doesn't say anything.

"Fine. Where?"

"Someplace in Afghanistan. I don't really know."

-July 16th, 2009-

Carefully she pulls off a leaf, and ducks behind a table. The plant glows a soft red, and the leaf begins to grow. A minute passes. Then five. Then ten. "Hey Killian?" She yells standing up from behind he table. "I think I might've fixed it!"

-July 20th, 2009-

"Tony!" Obidiah yells. "Tony! Wake up! Your late! Hurry up!"

"How am I late, it's my plane. Isn't the point of having your own plane that it leaves when you want?" Hank Hogan, her dads new driver, speeds all the way to the airport. "Thanks Hogan." She says before she gets out.

She almost falls asleep until Obie starts talking. "I had somebody make you some waffles." He says letting the plate clink against the hard table in front of her, and he puts the fork next to her hand.

"I'm good, but thanks." She says pulling a book out of her bag and propping her feet up on the table next to the plate. She's almost asleep again when he speaks again. She's not really sure what he said, so she just replies with, "Shh. I want to sleep." He huffs off and grabs himself a drink.

-July 21st, 2009-

Something explodes. Everything goes black for a moment, and then it's all to vivid. She can't hear anything, all she sees is death and blood. She thinks she feels a man pick her up, but she can't tell. "Why is there so much blood? Is it mine?" She questions, but she can't tell if she's said it or her thoughts are just loud. "Am I dying?" Is her next query, and she knows she said it because a man looks down at her with pity in his eyes. Then she feels a wave of pain hit her like a brick wall, and she screams. She doesn't sound right to her own ears, she sounds far to much like an animal.

"This can't be real. It's got to be a dream. It's not real..." Is her last thought before she passes out once more.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait guys, I've been really busy lately. I hope this chapter makes sense, I wrote at five in the morning so I'm not entirely sure if it will.

**Hendrick248848** : thanks! It's great to Herat you like it!

**Meota Tsukiko** : Aww, your so nice. :)

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Really.

thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favorited! Enjoy!

* * *

-July 27th, 2009-

She doesn't remember the first few days after the attack too well. She remembers blinking and waking up surrounded by men speaking furiously in languages she doesn't understand. She remembers them operating on her, remembers the IV drip and the bandages. She remembers her sleep patterns controlled by what she assumes is a chloroform-soaked rag.

She remembers one of the men — the big, bearded one, grabbing her chin, looking into her eyes, and shoving dirty fingers into her jeans and between her legs. She remembers thinking vaguely that she'd need to check for infections when, or if, she got home. Otherwise, she remembers feeling nothing.

She remembers the writing on the bomb that took out the 'funvee' — she'd know her design anywhere, and she remembers seeing it repeated over and over in the mountain hideout. Stark Industries weapons. Her weapons, and only hers. She didn't see a single design of Howard's. She has guarded the designs closely all her life, and had only reluctantly shared, and only when she gets to name the price.

She feels nothing but pain now. Tony lays flat on a table, the air around her oppressive and cold. It's dark.  
She feels a dampness in the air that she hadn't before, and it throws her off. "Where am I?"

"Hell." A low voice says. She shifts only slightly, she hadn't realized she wasn't alone. She feels something pulling at her chest, and moves her had to touch it. "No! Don't touch it, you might get infected!" She wants to open her eyes, but the pain gets worse as she simply cracks them. "It's an car battery hooked up to an electromagnet. It's keeping the shrapnel from your heart."

"Shrapnel?" She questions.

"Yes. You were shot during your capture, the shrapnel is near your heart. They needed you alive, so they made me operate." She lets out a grunt. "You are in pain, I know. But they will be in soon, and you must stand. I am sorry." She lays still for far to long with the man pressing a hand to her shoulder. She knows he's being held captive here too, and she wants to ask questions, but she can't really even think past the pain. She needs to see him, the man who saved her life, and opens her eyes only briefly. "My name is Yinsin."

"Thank you." She whispers. He starts explaining everything softly, and eventually, she falls off into her first restful sleep scene she got here.

-July 29th, 2009-

They stopped the painkillers long before the hole in Tony's chest had healed. Yinsin translated their brief excuse - they'd only used enough to keep her from going into shock, and she was lucky to get anything – but Tony read the gaze of the captor without assistance. His eyes moved up and down her body, the look on his face somehow reminiscent of Obidiah's gaze.

So when she refused to help build the Jericho, like she was going to say yes, she wasn't surprised when she was bent over her makeshift bed. But that didn't stop the pain when the too-big trousers were shoved down and agony followed.

Anyone in the Nine Rings would have thought it would've broken her, but she simply laid quietly and waited. The man said something after he pulled his pants back up that Tony couldn't make out.

"He is asking if you are ready to make the missile now." Yinsin whispered.

"If you really just thought rapping me was going to make me build it then your dumber than I thought." She squeaks at them. "I'm Tony Stark, so try harder. Seriously." They stand shocked after Yinsin's translation comes through. She let out a small chuckle. "Really, your terrorists and that's the best you've got?"

She sees nothing but darkness once more as a dirty cloth bag is shoved over her head, and they speak in hushed tones. She wonders vaguely if she'll drown or be electrocuted first as they dunk her into the water.

-August 2nd, 2009-

"Fine! I'll build it, just stop! Please... Please, just stop..." The men smile down at her for a moment before she lets her eyes flutter shut.

She's got a plan. She only hopes there's enough time to finish it.

-August 11th, 2009-

"Can you put it in?" She whispers.

"Yes. But it will hurt."

"That's fine, Yinsin."

-August 12th, 2009-

As she wakes up she hears the men screaming and pointing to her. One of the bigger men comes over and rips her shirt open to see the soft blue glow that now resides in her chest. He pokes and prods at it, and then leans in.

"What is this? Not missile part."

"Needed it to stay alive, I've got the missile half built." She murmurs as he cocks his head to one side.

"One week." He says as he and his gang leave.

-August 19th, 2009-

"Every other bolt! There coming!" She yells as he's riveting the suit. They burst in and stare for a moment before screaming and running like little girls. "Stay behind me Yinsin."

"There are too many, I will go get the door!"

"No! Stick to the plan!"

"This was always the plan Stark."

"But what about your family?"

"I am going to see them now. Remember Tony, this is your legacy, your life's work. You must change or always be know as the Queen of war."

-August 21st, 2009-

She cries out in the desert despite her best efforts. She sits down in the sand and waits for a plane. Finally, she sees one, quickly she stands and waves her arms frantically, hoping that by some miracle they see her. She sits back down again as she sees them keep moving.

Then, the unthinkable happens. They circle back. The bay doors open and some men carry her in.

-August 22nd, 2009-

Finally they land. They rush her off to whatever passes as medical here, and when she wakes he's there. It's odd, because he's just got deployed here, but everyone seems to know him.

"Hey there tiger." He whispers petting her hair. "Never thought I'd see you again. Especially not like this."

"Come on Rhodey, you think I'd die on you like that?"

"The news said you died in the attack. They sent people to look for the bodies."

"I'm okay." She whispers.

"I can come back with you, okay? I'll come stay with you in the Malibu hose. No reporters, no work, just bro time as long as you want."

"You've got leave?"

"Nope, but your dad seemed to take a hint when I told him you'd need somebody to look after you." He says with a faint smile.

-August 28th, 2009-

She ignores Rhodey's hand as she gets up from the wheelchair they made her sit in, and limps her way out of the plane. Hogan, Obidiah, and some woman she's never seen are there.

"Hiya." She says to the woman and Hogan. Hogan moves first, stepping close to hug her. "Bit happy, yeah? Your kinda hurting me."

"Sorry boss. I thought... I thought you were dead. We all did." He says hugging her again. She catches Obidiah glaring at him, and pulls back.

"It's good to have you back, puddin." Obie says as he pulls her in, kissing her on the top of her head. After a moment he pulls back and the woman comes up to her. "This is , your new PA."

Immediately she tries to hand Tony something. "I don't like being handed things." Obidiah makes a face and takes it from her.

"You ready to go, boss?"

"Yeah Happy, I want a cheeseburger. Or, like, twelve." She says climbing into the limo.


End file.
